The Nightelve's King
by Cookie2016
Summary: A story about an emotional young woman that suffered in many situations and seeks relief. Upon calling for guidance, she suddenly finds herself in an unknown land. She finds new friends and someone she might love. Fantasy/Romance/Friendship


**'There's only one thing in the world I was afraid of. Of not being loved, of being left alone, having no family and friends.'**

First of all you should know that I'm a person that can be quite emotional. Hell, quite is not the right word for that, I am really emotional. But it depends on the situation.

When I woke up this morning, I looked inside my closet and cursed at how I couldn't just have noticed earlier that there aren't very much clean clothes anymore. You must know that I'm too stupid to use a washing machine. The last time I used one, the foam somehow poured out of it and covered the whole ground and went about 15cm high. So I did it with my hands since then, but that's making me tired and it's no fun at all.

I decided it was time to go shopping again. Visiting my favorite shops, I found really beautiful tops and great looking jeans. I still had enough underwear so that wasn't a problem.

And now I was crouched behind a car, trying to make a sound. What led me to do this? While I was shopping I got a message from Conni. She's like a second pair of eyes and ears. She wrote, that bad news were waiting on the parking lot next to the big shopping center I liked to go to aswell.

There, I saw my boyfriend across the street. He was looking around like he was waiting for someone. I was wondering why he was here and why Conni said that there were bad news.

I decided to stride over to say hello to him and started to cross the street to the entrance of the parking lot. I stopped when I saw my best friend Stacy running up to him. They embraced each other tightly, each having a huge smile on their faces.

I was confused why they were hugging that way and why they didn't let go already. It looked like more than a normal friendly way. My boyfriend took Stacy's hand and led her in between the parked cars. Me being curious about this, followed them as quietly and carefully, to not being caught, as I could. They stopped walking and turned to look at each other. Slowly they were leaning closer and then my heart just broke. It broke into million pieces.

 **My so called best friend and boyfriend were kissing.**

It broke my heart but it also angered me. It made me furious. I took out my phone and took a picture of them as a reminder. I put it away again and stood up. Then, I marched angrily and hurt to the kissing couple. It looked like my boyfriend was trying to eat her face.

Literally.

Deciding to ruin that moment, I spoke up with much fury and hate in my voice as I could.

"Delicious?" I asked.

At hearing my voice, they jumped and broke apart. They turned and when they saw me, their eyes widened. I would have expected any different reaction than this one. Both were nervous as we just stood there and while I had a look in my eyes that would have killed them instantly if looks could kill.

In that moment, I really wished that they could.

Cole, my boyfriend, was brave enough to make a step forward, but then stopped and hesitated when I shot him a look.

"Amelin..." he tried.

"Don't", I said, "don't even try it Cole."

"Ami..."

"I said DON'T! You bastard!"

The rage inside me was burning and reaching upwards like the flames in hell.

"It's not what you think..."

"It's not what I think? It's not what I think?! Hah! And why were you kissing her?" I asked, my voice getting louder.

Cole made another step forward.

"Don't you dare come any closer!!!" I hissed furiously.

"Don't be such a hysteric."

"Me? Hysteric? You have no say in this! You were supposed to be my boyfriend and be loyal to me! And you! You were supposed to be my best friend and not steal my boyfriend behind my back!"

Stacy look down with a guilty expression.

"Oh don't act so innocent and like you feel guilty", I hissed at her.

"Hey don't talk to her like that."

"Oh, so much for loyalty to your girlfriend, huh? Well you know what? Screw this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Now my rage was burning in my whole body. Oh, how much I wanted to break the two, how much I wanted to beat Cole and hit him between his legs at his most precious thing what he used to call the 'King of Sex', so he won't be able to fuck around with other girls.

"Amelin, please don't yell."

"Shut up you asshole!! I can yell as much as I want. And I don't care about people staring at us, or better: you! Because I don't care about your pride and your image anymore!"

I raised my hand and moved it towards his face. My hand collided with his cheek before he could even blink. I could literally hear how the bone in his nose broke.

I just punched him square in the face.

'Wow, a nice blow', I praised myself when I saw his cheek already turning a deeper shade of red.

A few drops of blood was trickling out of his nose. My next blow went to his stomach. Then, I grabbed his shoulders and forced him down a bit. I raised my right knee and hit him right in the middle of his not visible abs. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

"You know Cole... I was really one of the happiest women on the world when we were together. Conni had once warned me about you being a player. She didn't trust you, even when you said that you changed in your attitude she didn't change her mind about you. And she really warned me every single day about you being the player boy number one. And you know what?...

I should've listened to her.

So I'm gonna say something that could've been prevented if you hadn't asked me out.

 **WE'RE DONE COLE!** "

I turned around and went to the next parking car. Then,I turned again to the two traitors at looked Athen with pure rage, hate and disgust in my eyes. In this moment, I wished again that looks could kill. Cole was still crouching on the ground, one hand placed over his stomach and the other one covering his nose.

"Wimpy asshole!" I yelled.

I turned around again and marched away.

On my way home, I was fighting very hard to keep the tears and sobs in. Like I said, I am an emotional person.

It took me a complete hour to get home with my shopping bags and in my emotional state. When I arrived at home, I threw my shopping bags to the ground and immediately went to my laptop. I opened all my social accounts and clicked on my list of friends and went on Cole's profile. I clicked on 'block' and ended the friendship. Quickly, I clicked on the status symbol and updated it to:

'Cole you are an asshole, ducking around and betraying people who love and trust you with everything, even their secrets. You deserved my blows.'

Before I closed my laptop, I quickly uploaded the picture I took from Cole and Stacy as evidence and put my laptop back on my table. I was exhausted from keeping my tears in. I let myself fall onto the soft sheets of my bed. Just a few seconds later, my phone buzzed and my laptop signaled me too that someone had just written to me. I opened both and looked through the messages.

'He really did that?'

'What an asshole! I hope you punished him.'

'Did you end your relationship?'

'Are you still friends with that Stacy?'

'What about that bitch of your so called best friend?'

'Was he at least bleeding when you beat him up?'

'They deserve it.'

'You are top good for the two of them.'

I smiled at all of them. Now, everybody knows about it and won't want to be friends with them.


End file.
